Maveth
Maveth is a distant alien planet. The only known way to reach the planet is through the Monolith, a portal made by the Kree. The centuries old Inhuman, Hive, has control over the planet's atmospherics and its landmass as a whole. The planet used to be home to nine cities of advanced beings that warred among themselves until they destroyed their entire race. There is also a large sculpture of the HYDRA symbol. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "4,722 Hours/Laws of Nature" ''To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added Notable Inhabitants *Hive - Centuries old Inhuman who was banished to the planet through the use of the Monolith. *Lord Manzini - Member of an old faction of HYDRA who was chosen to go through the Monolith in the 1800s. *Will Daniels - NASA Astronaut and scientist sent through the Monolith to study the planet in 2001. *Austin - NASA Astronaut and scientist sent through the Monolith to study the planet. *Taylor - NASA Astronaut and scientist sent through the Monolith to study the planet. *Brubaker - NASA Astronaut and scientist sent through the Monolith to study the planet. *Jemma Simmons - Sucked through the Monolith and stranded on the planet for six months; rescued by Leo Fitz. *Grant Ward - Sent through the Monolith to bring Hive back. **HYDRA Soldier #1 **HYDRA Soldier #2 **HYDRA Soldier #3 **HYDRA Soilder #4 *Leopold Fitz - Forced to go through the Monolith with Ward; Looking to bring back Will Daniels. *Phillip Coulson - Flew through the Monolith before it closed to rescue Fitz. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" (First appearance) ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Chaos Theory" (Photography only) ****"Many Heads, One Tale" (Mentioned only) ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" (Mentioned only) ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"Paradise Lost" (Mentioned only) ****"The Team" (Mentioned only) ****"Absolution" (Dream) ***Season 4 ****"Deals With Our Devils" (Mentioned only) ****"Broken Promises" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "4,722 Hours" Jemma_still_on_planet.jpg Will_Astronaut.png Astronaut_graves.png Will_Sun.png Canyon.png It_disguised_as_astronaut.png Maveth_Agents of SHIELD.jpg Maveth_Agents of SHIELD 2.jpg Maveth_Agents of SHIELD 3.jpg Maveth_Agents of SHIELD 4.jpg Maveth_Agents of SHIELD 5.png Will-daniels-and-Jemma.jpg Will Daniels Maveth.jpg Will Daniels Jemma Simmons 4,722 Hours AoS.jpg Will Daniels and Jemma Simmons exploring Maveth.png Jemma Simmons on Maveth 3.jpg Jemma Simmons on Maveth 4.jpg "Closure" Ward_on_Maveth_2.jpg Fitz_on_Maveth.jpg Ward on Maveth 2.JPG Fitz on Maveth 2.JPG Maveth planet.JPG Maveth planets.JPG Ward on Maveth.JPG Coulson knocked out on Maveth.JPG Coulson knocked out on Maveth 2.JPG "Maveth" Fitz on Maveth 3.JPG Ward and Fitz on Maveth.JPG It_inhuman_Maveth.JPG Ward Fitz Hydra Soldiers Maveth 2.JPG Ward Fitz Hydra Soldiers Maveth.JPG Maveth planet 2.JPG Coulson vs Ward Maveth.JPG Ward in Bunker on Maveth.JPG Coulson on Maveth.JPG MavethCity.png Maveth_HYDRA_statue.png AoS Maveth.jpg Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture